


The Only Exception

by isamunitta



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Nocturne
Genre: ALSO GOMEN I HAEVENT WRITTEN A FANFIC IN SOOOOO LONG!!!!!, Anyways, Might add more tags later, One Shot, Other, Songfic, also i think this is the first isamu x reader!! heh, anywayyyyys, but its fine haha, gender neutral reader, i guess, i mean its pretty much inspired by the only exception by paramore, idk how to fkcing tag this tbhhh, if anyones reading thiS I HOPE YOU ENJOYY, no gender is mentioned at all lol, soo this might suck really bad im truly sorry, this is a uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 03:07:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16904949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isamunitta/pseuds/isamunitta
Summary: You've been dating Isamu Nitta for about a few months now. The weather's been bad lately, and the night he's at your house, it snows heavy.





	The Only Exception

**Author's Note:**

> oh yeah jsyk this is like. an au where the events of nocturne like, didn;t happen????????? maybe pre-nocturne??? iDK ITS UP TO INTERPRITATION PELAASE JUST LET ME WRITE MY ISAMU FLUFF FXGSJLSKLDSFJSKLFSMDKLGMSKLGS

The weekend has begun, and it is evening. You're sitting on your bed with your boyfriend. Isamu Nitta. You guys just chat about the usual. Your guys's interests or school are typical topics between you two. Occasionally,  conversation gets deep. Tonight is one of those nights.

 

Isamu looks at you. Then he shamefully looks away and softly says, "Sometimes I just fear no one actually likes me. Sometimes I just think everyone will up and abandon me. In fact... it's already happened so often. I just seems to be a thing to expect anymore."  
  
  
You look into Isamu's eyes. You take your hand and gently run your fingers through his dark hair.  
  
You smile.  
  
"Isamu Nitta. I haven't known you very long. However, I can promise you. I love you very much. I will not abandon you. I understand your fears, though. I too have been abandoned and betrayed time and time again. I have no intentions of leaving you. You understand me, and I understand you. I genuinely love you very much, my dear." you say in a calming voice. 

 

Isamu just begins to hug you. He starts to weep. You hug back, and place a gentle kiss on his cheek. After pulling away from his cheek, you place your nose against his. He opens his eyes, full of tears. Isamu looks at you, and begins to smile. He goes in for a kiss. His soft lips press against yours. You guys kiss for about a minute, and then decide to lay down under the covers. You turn on the TV and put on some show you both like. Not like either of you will be paying too close attention, anyways.   
  
This is how you liked it. This was heaven. Just laying with Isamu, cuddling, with your head on his chest. This was true paradise. You wish things could just be like this constantly. You begin to doze off. You've never been more comfortable in your life.   
  
Isamu smiles at the sleepy person on his chest. He about dozes off too, until he hears the buzz from his phone he set on the bed side table. He picks up his phone and looks at it. It's a text message.   
  
"Isamu, where are you? The weather is getting bad. You need to get home."  
  
It's his mother. He ignores it. He feels a tad guilty, but it can wait. Why should he be in such a rush.   
  
10 minutes pass.   
  
The phone buzzes again.  
  
  
"Hello, Isamu? Are you coming home? It's not safe to be out in this dangerous weather."  
  
Isamu grows annoyed. He simply texts back "at (Y/N) house, i am fine".  
  
His phone begins to ring. He immediately declines. He hopes you don't wake up.  
  
Another text buzz goes off.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? GET HOME, RIGHT NOW."  
  
Isamu begins to grow angry, but he doesn't want to wake you. He gently removes you from his chest without waking you. Thankfully you're a heavy sleeper. He heads to the bathroom and turns on the sink, hoping not to wake anyone up. He dials his mother.   
  
She picks up immediately.   
  
"Isamu... why can't you just get home? I want to make sure you are safe. The bad weather could also have you trapped for days. I don't want to worry about you is all." his mother says.  
  
"Just shut up! I'm just fine here! I don't want to want to come home!" he begins to shout.   
  
  
"Yeah, no. Get home now or you're grounded." she argues.   
  
Isamu hangs up. He angrily storms into the kitchen and scribbles "I'M SORRY" on a note. He goes up to your room, and leaves it on the bedside table. Walking gently to not wake you, he grabs his hat and coat.   
  
As he heads out, his phone buzzes again.  
  
"I'm sorry, Isamu. I'm just looking out for you."  
  
He sighs, and tucks his phone back into his pocket. As he quietly shuts the door behind him, he looks out. There's already so much snow. A bit late to come home, eh?   
  
He walks off the porch and has so many thoughts racing through his head. He's thinking about how much you're going to hate him when you realize he left. He's afraid he's going to lose you. He wants to text you a more formal apology, or even call you. However, he does not want to wake you. Or maybe you've already woken up from all his ruckus, and now you're pissed. He doesn't know what to really expect. He's afraid. He just keeps walking away at this point. The thoughts won't stop.   
  
He calls his mother.   
  
"Yes?" she answers. "Do you need me to unlock the door? Did you forget your key? You got here fa-"  
  
"No. I'm staying. The weather has already gotten so bad. Please, just trust me to stay with (Y/N). I'm sorry." he says.   
  
"Alrigh-" his mother is interupted by Isamu beginning to cry.  
  
  
"What if they saw that I left and hate me, mom? They told me they love me, and now I left. I didn't want to leave. I even left a note apologizing. What if they hate me, and it's your fault? I don't want to bear anymore abandonment."  
  
"Shhh. They aren't going to hate you. Just go back in the house. I'm going to trust you and let you stay there. Please text or call me at least once a day though. I just want to make sure you're safe, Isamu."   
  
"Thank you, bye!" he says quickly then hangs up. He starts to trudge through the deep snow as quick as he possibly can back over to your house. He opens the door, shakes the snow off his boots, and heads back to your room. He slowly opens to door. Phew. You still sleep.   
  
He takes off his coat and hat. He walks over the to bedside table, crumples up his note, and tosses it in the garbage bin. Just as he's about to crawl back in bed and try to figure out how he's going to get into the bed without disturbing your sleep, you wake up.   
  
Inside, he panics. "Oh no. They know I left. They know something's up. They have to know. They hate me."   
  
"Oh hey, did you get up to go to the bathroom? I need to go do that right now, actually." You tell him.   
  
Oh.   
  
"Keep the bed warm while I go pee, okay?"  
  
Phew.   
  
You come back, and Isamu is passed out asleep. You look over at your bedside. There's a note. You turn on the lamp. 

 

"I love you like no other. I never thought I'd ever find anyone like you. You really won't leave me, and I know that. Many have betrayed me. I still cannot completely trust that some others will never abandon me. But you? I trust you. I love you so much.   
  
_You are the only exception._  ♡  
  
\- Isamu "  
  
You place the note back down onto the table, turn off the lamp, and crawl into bed.   
  
You whisper.   
  
You too, Isamu.  _You are the only exception._


End file.
